


five things loui knew and the one thing he didn't.

by skinandearth



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/skinandearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five things he knew about carl and one thing he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five things loui knew and the one thing he didn't.

**first: he looks at you and his eyes contain the universe. his eyes meet yours and you forget how to breathe for a moment, heart stuttering in your chest. he smiled, slightly bashful, and you knew that it was going to be the start of something beautiful. his eyes are blue and deeper than the ocean, and you swear you could get lost in them.**

 

You know it’s hard for him, trying to spot new teammates on the ice. You’ve seen the videos, seen the horrific photos of the blood dripping down his face, how he went down and didn’t get up, walked off the ice with his face twisted in pain. You wonder if he remembers what it’s like to see from both eyes, clear and unclouded, as you skate up next to him and brush your shoulder up against his. He looks at you, turning that brilliant blue gaze to yours, and your mouth goes dry as you forget what you were going to say. You compose yourself quickly, and then he smiles.

 

**second: you want to hug him all the time. at the airport, in the bus, on the ice, you want him in your arms, wrapped in your warmth. even if you’re not fond of the casual touches your teammates all share, you swear he’s always been the exception to your rules.**

 

It’s been months since you’ve seen him, and even longer since you’ve been able to hug and kiss him like you’ve wanted to. When you see his face in the crowd, all square angles and smooth, pale skin, you wave, a small smile forming on your face. When he gets up to you, you hug him tightly, surprising you both, before he drops his duffel bag at your feet and wraps his arms around you just as tight. 

 

“Hey. Miss me much?” He asks, and you peck him on the lips just to shut him up.

 

“Of course I did.” You reply, and he chuckles at you.

 

“Didn’t think I get this kind of welcome,” He notes, looking down at where you’re still touching, even after you break apart. “You’re not usually one to get all touchy in public.”

 

“Well,” You mutter in retort, “I think I can bend the rules a little, at least for you.”

 

**third: you know what he likes. when it’s time for off-ice training, you make sure to put a purple gatorade in the cup holder next to you, to fold the sheets down half way, that he likes to sit at the window and doesn’t leave his house without a book or his kindle. you swear that it’s like the two of you were made for each other.**

 

You save the seat even before you know he’s going to sit next to you. Kells laughs, sitting in the row across the aisle and making kissy faces at you. When Carl walks up, he stops, acting casual, as if he hadn’t been chirping you seconds before. Carl steps over your knees, sinking into the window seat as he sighs, pulling out his phone to check the time, even if he’s wearing a watch. It’s a long flight, from Boston to Vancouver, but it’s worth the hours spent sitting together, shoulders touching, watching movies on Netflix or reading a book. It’s your favorite thing, just being able to enjoy his company, the feel of him sitting there, and it’s even better when he falls asleep on your shoulder, face soft and relaxed like it never seems to be when he’s awake. It’s one of the few times he lets his guard completely down, and you appreciate the fact that he trusts you enough to do it. 

 

**fourth: his hair is short and soft and you can’t help but want to run your fingers through it. it sticks up after he showers and it reminds you of a hedgehog. the light, light blonde reminds you of the sun, and you swear that, while nothing is brighter than his smile, this comes close.**

 

Carl doesn’t like the heat. It’s one thing he’s made apparent, even if he doesn’t come out and say it. He always slinks off to the pool or the hotel room when you’re in Florida or Arizona or LA, not coming out unless it’s dark and cool and not muggy out, always wearing the same pair of worn shorts and a v-neck shirt. It starts a rumor among the rookies that Carl is so pale because he’s a vampire, that he can’t go into the sun without shriveling up and dying, and it makes him laugh, to the point where he comes to your house for Halloween one year dressed up as Dracula. When he’s in the sun, however, he’s a work of art. Instead of him appearing washed-out, he looks even more beautiful, sunbeams bouncing off of glittering hair and his skin looking smooth and unmarred, even if he’s got a few scars to show. You catch yourself staring one day, as he swims, legs moving fluidly, the muscles in his back contracting and shifting, water drops clinging to the tips of his hair as he shakes it out of his eyes. He looks like a marble statue, beautiful in a way you’re not even sure you could describe.

 

**fifth: he’s quiet, and so are you. he’s softspoken and shy, and while that puts a lot of people off, it’s one of the things you love the most about him. you think that the people who think carl is hard to get to know, to get along with, are the unlucky ones. he’s steady in a way you’re not sure you could ever be, and while he’s not always the most confident man, he always shines the brightest. you swear that being with him is the best thing, that no one makes you feel quite as loved as he does.**

 

He holds you close at night. He loves spooning, always slotting in behind you to wrap an arm over your torso, breath warm but soft on the back of your neck. He’s quiet. Even in the locker room on a game day, he’s quiet in a way that people don’t understand. He speaks up when he has something to say, and there’s something about his voice that makes people listen. When you’re alone, he laughs and jokes and makes a fool of himself on a regular basis, always looking at you like a bashful puppy. He worries, maybe a little too much, but you always find yourself admiring his quirkiness, even if he doesn’t admire it in himself. It makes you love him even more, knowing that while he might not always be there, he’ll make the most of the time you have together. You’ll always love him.

 

**(sixth: he’ll always love you, too.)**

**Author's Note:**

> *screams while banging fists on table* fuck!!! i have a thesis paper i should be working on!!! curse these assholes for being so adorable!!!


End file.
